Ho Ho Ho
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Algunos pueden decir que sólo estaba brindándole un leve empujón para que pudiera tomar el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos. Aunque, si le preguntaran a Harry, más que un empujón, lo que Hermione acaba de hacer es aventarlo contra un precipicio. DRARRY


**Resumen:** Algunos pueden decir que sólo estaba brindándole un leve empujón para que pudiera tomar el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos. Aunque, si le preguntaran a Harry, más que un empujón, lo que Hermione acaba de hacer es aventarlo contra un precipicio. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada… ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Y feliz navidad atrasada!  
Como todos los años, aquí les traigo mi humilde regalo de navidad. Este año, la idea del fic surgió mientras estaba escuchando la canción Ho Ho Ho de Sia. En fin, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Ho Ho Ho**

 _22 de diciembre de 2006_

Atípica. Esa es la palabra que describe a la perfección las pasadas semanas. Y no es debido a las extrañas temperaturas que azotan al hemisferio norte, las cuales son demasiado elevadas para esta época del año. No todos los días uno puede disfrutar de un clima primaveral en pleno invierno europeo, sin embargo, la absoluta ausencia de nieve y las insólitas brisas de aire cálido que resoplan sobre cada rincón del viejo continente hacen que cualquier habitante comience a dudar de su cordura.

A pesar de que el absurdo comportamiento climático es más que suficiente para llamar de esa forma a la semana que ha pasado, eso no consigue superar el otro motivo por el cual todo esto es atípico. Porque sí, el clima puede haber decidido cambiar su rumbo y dejar en el hemisferio equivocado una estación incorrecta, pero lo que sin duda no tiene sentido alguno es el hecho de que Harry Potter, héroe indiscutido del mundo mágico, y probablemente la persona que más solía amar la navidad después de Santa Claus, no sienta ni el más leve resquicio de emoción por la inminente llegada de las fiestas.

Si a Harry le hubieran dicho un año atrás que el veintidós de diciembre lo encontrarían sin siquiera haber armado un pequeño árbol de navidad, le habría conseguido a ese demente un lugar junto a Lockhart en la sala Janus Thickey. No obstante, y contra todo pronóstico, aquí se encontraba recostado en un sofá de su desolada sala, con la vista posada en una gran mancha de humedad del techo, y todavía sin intensión alguna de realizar las correspondientes decoraciones.

Y lo más llamativo de todo este asunto, es que ni siquiera él conoce el motivo por el que todo su espíritu navideño se ha esfumado de su ser. ¿O quizás sí lo sabe? A estas alturas, Harry duda incluso de su salud mental.

Sin embargo, debe admitir a regañadientes que no es su cordura quién está causando estragos dentro de sí. Por el contrario, son sus emociones las que se encargan de distorsionar toda su realidad, a la vez que despliegan a alarmante velocidad esa asfixiante sensación de vacío en cada resquicio de su pecho. Y con la inminente llegada de las festividades navideñas, este opresor sentir parece haberse tornado más letal de lo que en un comienzo parecía.

Harry no entiende de dónde ha salido esta desagradable sensación, y mucho menos comprende cómo logró calar tan fuerte dentro de sí. Lo único que tiene en claro es que esta extraña sensación de aturdimiento, misma que se ha apoderado de su pecho, no presenta señales de desaparecer pronto, sólo se incrementa a pasos agigantados con cada segundo que pasa.

Y una vez más, Harry siente unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar, a la vez que un agudo dolor se instala en su garganta. No lo toma por sorpresa. Claro que no. Después de todo, esta situación se ha estado repitiendo cada día de las últimas dos semanas, tornándose en una especie de engorrosa rutina por la cual pasar cada día.

Con todas sus fuerzas intenta pensar alguna coherente explicación a este peculiar comportamiento, mas no encuentra nada que consiga brindarle una respuesta. Desde que la guerra terminó, ha hallado la tan ansiada paz que tanto deseó. Sí, aún sigue siendo respetado como una especie de dios griego por algunos magos y brujas, pero si hay que ser completamente honestos, la mayor parte de la población mágica ha dejado detrás esa absurda veneración que le profesaban, lo cual agradece en demasía.

¿Acaso se debía a eso? ¿Esa sensación de vacío se debía a la ausencia de adulación hacia su persona? ¿Era posible que Draco Malfoy haya estado en lo cierto, cuando le repetía una y otra vez en Hogwarts lo mucho que Harry parecía disfrutar de llamar la atención?

El ceño de Harry se frunce ante este vanidoso pensamiento, mientras intenta por todos los medios posibles convencerse de que la nueva punzada que siente en su corazón no se debe al recuerdo del ex Slytherin. Nerviosamente, alborota con una de sus manos el nido de pájaros al que hace llamar cabello, y termina de asegurarse a sí mismo que esa no es la explicación a su pesar.

Otra de las factibles teorías que aporta su cerebro es la falta de sus padres, la cual parece notarse con mayor intensidad en festividades que claman a los cuatro vientos la palabra familia. Sin embargo, Harry reconoce que la ausencia de sus difuntos familiares nunca lo ha afectado de esta forma.

No es debido a que no ama a Lily y James lo suficiente como para no extrañarlos, claro que lo hace, pero con el paso de los años esta pérdida se ha convertido en algo similar a una triste sensación por no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos más. Además, debe reconocer que la familia Weasley ha contribuido en demasía para que el dolor por dicha pérdida sea lo más tolerable posible.

Los años en los que el pesar de no poder estar junto a sus padres, mientras debía soportar los mordaces y dañinos comentarios de su rubio rival escolar sobre este hecho, han quedado guardados como una especie de divertida anécdota, y no como algo que le produzca desazón.

Nuevamente, el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy hace que Harry quiera gritar, pero los cientos de alfileres que percibe clavarse en su garganta evitan que pueda descargar su frustración. La pesada percepción de vacío oprime con fuerza su pecho, dejando una helada y agobiante sensación de soledad jamás experimentada.

Soledad… sí, esa parece ser la causante de todos sus males. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraído para no percatarse de que la soledad que lo acomete es quien está destruyendo la poca felicidad que le queda?

Una risa irónica escapa de la reseca boca de Harry, a la vez que se felicita mentalmente por haber logrado ocultar la verdad de sí durante tantos meses. ¿O quizás han sido años? Es probable que así sea, más no puede demostrarlo. Sólo su subconsciente podría, y éste no parece tener demasiado interés por sacar a la luz verdades que dolerán.

Porque sí, la excesiva soledad que lo acomete no es algo nuevo ni simple de evadir. No es algo que pueda derrocar con facilidad, ni tampoco es algo que pueda brindarle poco más que una desgarradora desolación. En especial, cuando sabe que no hay esperanza alguna para hacer que desaparezca. ¿Y cómo podría ganar esa silenciosa batalla contra la soledad, si la persona que podría aniquilarla es la única que es inalcanzable para él?

Un lastimero gemido escapa de los labios de Harry, mientras maldice por lo bajo a su estúpido corazón por haberse enamorado del único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que jamás lo miraría de _esa_ forma. ¿Y quién era esa persona capaz de mover cielo y tierra del mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos? Nada más y nada menos que el empresario más adinerado, exitoso y sexy del planeta.

─Por lo que más quieras, dime que no estás nuevamente soñando despierto con Malfoy.

El irritante resoplido que suelta Hermione lo aparta de ese alegre lugar dentro su mente donde puede confesar sus sentimientos en total libertad, para ser devuelto sin ninguna clase de anestesia en la cruel realidad, misma en la cual su mejor amiga lo observa con marcado fastidio, y donde, para Draco, él sólo es un colega más del ministerio.

─Mi mundo no gira en torno a Malfoy, ¿sabes? ─Miente descaradamente, aportando un deje de fastidio a su tono para intentar convencer a Hermione de sus palabras, aunque éstas no logran su cometido.

─ ¡No insultes mi inteligencia! ─Replica Hermione con molestia, a la vez que toma un cojín del sofá que tiene más cerca, y comienza a golpear con éste a su melodramático amigo. ─Y ya levántate, que llegaremos tarde.

─ ¿Por qué tengo que ir, Hermione? No soy el encargado de la organización del evento.

Y realmente Harry no entiende para qué requieren su presencia en esa reunión. Después de todo, él sólo es un simple rompedor de maldiciones, y claramente no será quien se encargue de la seguridad, para eso el ministerio tiene todo un escuadrón de aurores a su disposición.

─ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Necesitamos que alguien coloque la protección sobre el presente de navidad. ─Responde Hermione con un paciente tono, como si estuviera explicándole por enésima vez a un niño pequeño el por qué no debe quedarse despierto hasta tarde en navidad.

─ ¿Y ese trabajo no puede hacerlo un auror? ─Objeta Harry enfurruñado, a la vez que se cruza de brazos en una actitud completamente infantil y nada acorde a sus veintiséis años.

─ ¡Ya te dije que no! Los aurores sólo se encargarán de la seguridad de la gala, para el obsequio se requiere de alguien especializado en el tema. ─ Al ver que la nueva explicación no parece perturbar en lo absoluto a su indiferente amigo, Hermione hace uso de su última carta y espera que con eso logre captar su atención. ─ ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Quédate regodeándote en tu melodramática actuación sobre un solitario y cobarde hombrecito que no se decide a confesar sus sentimientos!

No obstante, Harry ni siquiera se inmuta ante la clara burla hacia su persona, y simplemente continúa mirando la mancha de humedad del techo. Por su parte, Hermione siente su sangre hervir, y soltando un enfurruñado bufido, gira sus pasos y dice: ─ ¡Olvídalo! Resolveré por mi cuenta el trabajo que _tú_ habías prometido realizar. Quizás pueda preguntarle a Malfoy si conoce algún otro rompedor de maldiciones que no esté demasiado ocupado ahogándose en su propia miseria para ayudarme con esto.

Hermione camina altiva hacia la chimenea, sabiendo sin siquiera mirar que ha conseguido captar la atención de Harry. Por dentro, contiene una divertida risita, mientras se regodea en lo simple que le resulta persuadir a su amigo. Aunque muchos podrían pensar que es una clara manipulación, está convencida que ella jamás caería en esos artilugios Slytherins. Por el contrario, defenderá a como dé lugar sus acciones como algo similar a emplear un efecto placebo en un paciente. Y en este caso, Harry es el paciente que sufre una clara adicción hacia cierto apuesto empresario.

Tampoco necesita girar para saber que es Harry quien ya se encuentra a su lado, completamente enfurruñado y como alguien que tiene el claro conocimiento de que acaba de ser chantajeado, pero dispuesto de todos modos a asistir a esa reunión que le permitirá tener, al menos, un leve contacto con su amor imposible.

─Maldita manipuladora. ─Gruñe Harry, mientras toma un puñado de polvos flu de una vasija, y los arroja con enfado a la encendida chimenea.

─ ¡Oh, cállate y entra en la chimenea de una vez!

Y sin perder más tiempo, se pierden entre un remolino de llamas esmeraldas, dejando detrás una monótona y solitaria sala, en la cual una gran mancha de humedad es la estrella principal.

* * *

No pasan más de dos segundos hasta que ambos amigos sienten sus pies aterrizar en un frío y pulcro suelo de mármol oscuro. Harry no puede probarlo de ninguna manera, pero está convencido que, de haber sido capaz de hablar durante su viaje por chimenea, Hermione lo habría sermoneado sobre su patético estado.

Es por ello que no es de extrañar que lo primero que salga de la boca de su inteligente amiga, una vez que dejan a sus espaldas el verde fuego que los ha aparecido, es exactamente eso, un maternal regaño sobre su supuesta cobardía en referencia a sus sentimientos.

─Honestamente, Harry, no sé qué estás esperando para declarártele a… ─Pero Hermione no puede terminar la frase, porque Harry se apresura a taparle la boca con sus manos, mientras le envía una fulminante mirada que a leguas le exige no hablar de esto en un lugar como el ministerio.

─ ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿Intentas hacer que todo el mundo se entere? ─Reprime Harry con molestia, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que haya oído lo que Hermione estuvo a punto de decir; mas lo único que encuentra es un agudo dolor en sus manos, producto del golpe que les ha propiciado la muchacha de cabello alborotado.

─No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, Harry James Potter, o juro que te arrepentirás.

No grita, sólo usa un frío tono de voz para expresarse, sin embargo, eso es más que suficiente para que se aparte de ella con algo similar al miedo. Aunque, si le preguntaran a Harry, él clamaría que no se trata de temor hacia las posibles reprimendas de su amiga, sino a que su comportamiento no es el adecuado para alguien de su edad. Ciertamente es por este último motivo, y no por las atroces venganzas que sabe que Hermione perpetraría. ¡Vamos! Estamos hablando de Harry Potter, el hombre más valiente del mundo mágico, ¿verdad? Él jamás le temería a nada ni nadie, mucho menos a su mejor amiga, ¿cierto?

─Si ya has dejado de comportarte como un niño, ¿quieres hacer el favor de escucharme por una vez en tu vida? ─Pregunta Hermione, mientras oprime el botón para abrir las puertas del ascensor. Harry, por su parte, sólo se limita a seguirla dentro del elevador y ruega para sus adentros que Hermione no nombre a Draco dentro un lugar tan pequeño y repleto de magos como en el que se encuentran. ─Tienes que decírselo, Harry. No puedes seguir así, suspirando por un amor que ni siquiera estás seguro de que es no correspondido.

Harry no expresa palabra alguna, pero el incrédulo gesto que le regala es más que suficiente para expresar lo que piensa acerca de esa última frase. Sin embargo, Hermione no parece inmutarse ante esta mueca y continúa con su interminable reprimenda.

─Has estado suspirando por él desde el día que lo conociste. Y no, no te atrevas a negarlo porque sabes muy bien que tus accionares hacia su persona sólo se debían a la reprimida excitación sexual que despertaba en tu ser. ─Vuelve a dedicarle una furibunda mirada cuando observa por el rabillo del ojo el absurdo intento de Harry por negar lo irrefutable. ─No puedes seguir así, Harry. ¿Acaso planeas pasar el resto de tu vida de esta forma, soñando despierto en una fantasía sin fin? ¿Es que ya te has rendido y simplemente pasarás cada instante del día preguntándote qué hubiera sido si te le hubieras declarado a tiempo? Porque si esa es la vida que quieres tener… adelante, hazlo, pero no vuelvas a despotricar internamente con lo injusta que es toda esta situación, cuando ni siquiera lo has intentado.

Harry no dice nada ante las realistas y dolorosas palabras de quien se hace llamar su mejor amiga, simplemente observa sus deslustrados zapatos y se pregunta por qué demonios el ascensor no alcanza nunca su destino. Las lágrimas que siempre parecen estar listas para salir a la acción en este último tiempo intentan hacer su aparición, no obstante, éstas son detenidas a tiempo cuando siente una cálida mano posarse en su hombro. Es la misma mano que minutos atrás golpeó con firmeza las suyas.

─Lo siento, no pretendía sonar tan…

─ ¿Realista? ─Deja salir Harry con un irónico tono.

─Yo iba a decir brusca, pero supongo que podríamos llamarlo de esa forma también.

La tímida sonrisa que Hermione le dedica termina de limar cualquier aspereza que haya quedado entre ellos, por lo que Harry no puede hacer más que dedicarle una agradecida mirada. Cuando Hermione observa con sus propios ojos que sus palabras no han ofendido a su amigo, vuelve a la carrera con su habitual e interminable perorata dedicada a forzarlo a declarar sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

─Hablo en serio, Harry. No puede pasar de estas fiestas. Tienes que decírselo. ─Dice Hermione, distraída buscando algo dentro de su gran bolso, y sólo se detiene para soltar una triunfal exclamación al hallar el fajo de papeles que parecía querer encontrar. ─Y cuando digo que no puede pasar de estas fiestas, estoy refiriéndome a la gala de navidad.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás…?

─Me refiero a que, si para el veinticuatro de diciembre a la medianoche no le has confesado que te has enamorado de él, seré yo quien se lo diga. ─Levanta la mirada con un desafiante y decidido gesto, y es entonces cuando Harry sabe que no tiene escapatoria alguna. ─Y sabes que lo haré.

Y como si los astros se hubieran alineado para molestar a Harry en todo sentido, finalmente las puertas del elevador se abren con un repiqueteo metálico. Sin siquiera esperar por él, Hermione sale del concurrido habitáculo con la frente en alto y un altivo gesto de alguien que se sabe ganador.

Soltando un resignado suspiro, Harry se apresura a seguir a su decidida amiga, mientras se maldice internamente por no poseer la valentía suficiente para detener toda esta locura a tiempo. Rápidamente dirige sus pasos hacia la sala de conferencia, aunque su cerebro parece haber entrado en una especie de trance en el cual sólo se dedica a encontrar una forma de declarársele a Draco antes de que Hermione lo haga por él. Porque sí, después de la rotunda amenaza que le ha dado su amiga, sabe que no tendrá otra opción más que sacar valor desde su escondida vena Gryffindor y confesar aquello que ha guardado con recelo por tanto tiempo.

Harry ni siquiera se plantea la posibilidad de hacer entrar en razón a Hermione para que desista de su descabellada idea. Después de todo, sabe que es una total y absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Él más que nadie sabe que, cuando a su amiga se le instala una idea en la cabeza, no habrá nada ni nadie que la detenga. Y esa es una de sus grandes cualidades, ciertamente lo es, pero no puede evitar reconocer que ésta, al estar aplicada hacia algo que no lo beneficia en lo absoluto, no es más que una gran molestia en su zapato.

Ambos entran a la ya concurrida habitación y toman asiento en sus habituales lugares, y es en ese preciso instante en el que Harry vuelve a ingresar en ese mundo de suspiros y anhelos que hacen revolotear los cientos de hadas que viven en su estómago. ¿O son duendecillos de Cornualles? A estas alturas, Harry cree fervientemente que son éstos últimos quienes han tomado el control, después de todo, y sólo con el simple hecho de observar de reojo al objeto de sus deseos, la forma en que todo su ser se remueve parece asemejarse más al destrozo que estas criaturas harían.

─Buenos días.

─Buenos días, Malfoy. ─Responde Hermione al saludo del adinerado heredero que ha tomado asiento frente a ella. Harry, por su parte, no parece capaz de hilvanar dos palabras juntas para responder, por lo que simplemente se dedica a darle una tímida sonrisa. Sin embargo, Hermione no cree que este gesto sea suficiente para responder a un cordial saludo, con lo cual se encarga de dejarlo en completo ridículo por su falta de modales. ─Discúlpalo. Al parecer, hoy está en uno de _esos_ días.

─ ¡Hermione! ─Replica Harry con las mejillas completamente encendidas, a la vez que intenta acertarle un pisotón a su malvada amiga. ─No la escuches, nada de lo que dice es cierto.

─ ¿Debería preguntar qué quiso decir con _"uno de esos días"_? ─Pregunta Draco con diversión, alzando una de sus pulcras cejas en un gesto que Harry encuentra por demás seductor.

─Honestamente, sí, creo que… ─Afortunadamente, Hermione no puede terminar su sesión de humillación hacia Harry, ya que se ve interrumpida ante la llegada del ministro.

─ ¡Buenos días a todos! Siento la demora. ─Saluda Kingsley con una inmaculada sonrisa en su rostro, mientras toma asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. ─Ha sido una mañana bastante… ajetreada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Todos los presentes asienten fervientemente, demostrando con ello que no sólo es él quien ha tenido que lidiar con cientos de cosas en las últimas horas. Sin querer retrasar la reunión más de lo debido, el ministro pide que lo pongan al tanto de los detalles relacionados a la anual gala navideña. Rápidamente, Hermione toma la palabra y comienza a explicarle lo qué dicen esos pergaminos que traía consigo. Por su parte, Harry respira internamente al notar que la atención de su amiga ya no está posada en dejarlo en completo ridículo frente a Draco.

Draco… ¿Cómo era posible que la simple mención de ese nombre dentro de su mente provoque tantos estragos? Es algo que jamás podrá comprender. Y aun sabiendo que se enfrentará a un involuntario sonrojo, sumado a la aparición de sudor en sus temblorosas manos, Harry no consigue evitar que su mirada eche pequeños vistazos al apuesto hombre sentado frente a Hermione.

¿Pero cómo poder evitarlo, cuando Draco Malfoy es, posiblemente, el hombre más apuesto que jamás haya visto? Comenzando por su inmaculado y sedoso cabello, el cual descansa suelto y sin gomina sobre los hombros del rubio; siguiendo por ese rostro afilado y de piel marfil, mismo que es enmarcado por dos diamantes plateados que refulgen en su acerada mirada; y terminando por ese cuerpo delgado, pero sumamente imponente gracias a su gran altura. Internamente, Harry se dice a sí mismo que daría todo el oro que tiene en Gringotts sólo por sentir la fortaleza y seguridad de esos firmes brazos rodeándolo por completo.

Los pequeños vistazos que le dedicaba se han convertido en una descarada forma de observarlo fijamente, como si estuviera completamente bajo los efectos de Amortentia; aunque Harry sabe con certeza que la dichosa poción nada tiene que ver con su actual estado.

Draco parece percibir la intensa mirada, porque quita su atención de lo que sea que estén discutiendo el resto de los presentes, para regalarle a Harry una divertida sonrisa. Al verse descubierto, sus mejillas adquieren un violento color carmesí que termina por delatarlo en absoluto. Afortunadamente, Harry comienza a toser de una manera poco silenciosa, producto de la mala vía que ha tomado su saliva al tragar, provocando una convincente excusa para disimular su anormal sonrojo.

Rápidamente, Draco se apresura a alzar su varita y apuntarla a la garganta de Harry. De inmediato, una fresca ráfaga de magia relaja su faringe, permitiéndole respirar nuevamente con normalidad y detener esa atroz tos. Y aunque éste no sea el mejor momento para pensar en algo como ello, Harry no puede evitar cuestionarse si Draco sería capaz de realizar ese mismo hechizo en su garganta mientras ésta se encuentre ocupándose de cierta virilidad del rubio.

El libidinoso pensamiento retorna el sonrojo a sus mejillas, pero los presentes de la sala lo atribuyen al espectáculo vocal que acaba de desperdigar. La reunión prosigue normalmente para el resto de los magos interesados en la organización de la gala, no obstante, Draco parece haber encontrado algo mucho más entretenido en qué posar su atención, ya que no para de dirigirle divertidas miradas a un sonrojado Harry.

No son malignas, claro que no, ambos han dejado enterrada cualquier riña estudiantil en el pasado. Sin embargo, el cordial y ameno trato que se han brindado estos últimos años les permite efectuar inocentes bromas entre ellos, siempre que la situación así lo amerite; y, ciertamente, éste es el caso.

Harry desea poder enfadarse por este hecho, aunque no puede hacer más que esbozar una resignada sonrisa, mientras piensa lo mucho que le brillan los grises iris a Draco cada vez que sonríe con sinceridad. Saberse el responsable de haber conseguido obtener tal reacción de su amor platónico, hace que una agradable sensación de orgullo se instale por unos segundos en su pecho.

─ ¡Harry!

Desafortunadamente, Harry es traído sin miramientos de ese lugar autocomplaciente en el cual se felicita por haber sido capaz de alegrar a Draco, sólo para ser devuelto ante una sala repleta de magos que lo observan como si tuviera uno de los escregutos de Hagrid consigo.

─Parece que hoy estás algo distraído, ¿verdad? ─Pregunta Kingsley divertido, dirigiéndole una mirada conocedora, indicándole con ella que sabe quién es el responsable de acaparar toda la atención de Harry.

─Lo siento. ─Responde apenado Harry, mientras observa por el rabillo del ojo los grandes esfuerzos que Draco realiza para no soltar una fuerte carcajada. ─ ¿Cuál fue su pregunta?

─Te pregunté si no habrá ningún inconveniente en colocar el hechizo sobre el obsequio de navidad. ─Vuelve a repetir el ministro, sin disimular la divertida sonrisa que aún baila sobre su rostro. ─Definitivamente no queremos que ocurra lo mismo que el año anterior.

Harry asiente y explica, sin dar demasiados detalles, algunos tecnicismos sobre las protecciones a llevar a cabo, asegurándole con esto que ningún otro mago será capaz de robar el presente esta vez.

Por increíble que parezca, el año anterior un desconocido logró ingresar en la gala y llevarse el obsequio de navidad, mismo que sería entregado al hospital San Mungo, y sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Aunque los aurores interrogaron a todos los presentes con Veritaserum, no encontraron al responsable. Quienquiera que haya sido, no había sido invitado a la velada, lo cual era aún más extraño, ya que el mismo jefe de aurores se había encargado de organizar toda la seguridad al prever que ingresaran infiltrados.

El paradero del ladrón y del dinero aún se desconoce, a pesar de que al día de hoy todavía continúa la búsqueda. Afortunadamente, el hospital San Mungo pudo recibir el dinero de las donaciones de todos modos, ya que Draco Malfoy transfirió desde su bóveda un nuevo monto igual al que había sido robado. Muchos aseguraron que sólo lo hizo para limpiar el nombre de su familia, pero Harry conoce la verdadera historia.

En realidad, Draco jamás quiso que nadie se enterara. De hecho, pidió exclusivamente que su nombre se mantuviera encubierto, y así había acordado con Kingsley que sería. No obstante, Rita Skeeter hizo una vez más de las suyas y obtuvo la primicia que todos los medios anhelaban.

Y fue esa oculta generosidad, lo que terminó por convencer a Harry de que aquel sentimiento que percibía al verlo era algo más poderoso que una simple atracción. Fue esa misma helada noche cuando, finalmente, Harry admitió para sus adentros que se había enamorado perdidamente de Draco Malfoy.

Harry retorna al presente cuando escucha ruidos de arrastres de sillas, al parecer, en algún momento de su interno monólogo la reunión había concluido. Rápidamente trata de escapar con sigilo de las garras de su amiga, quien de seguro lo regañará por haber estado tan ausente, sin embargo, quien lo retiene no es una enfadada Hermione, sino Draco.

─Quizás… Quizás no deba preguntar, pero… ─Titubea. Y Harry debe hacer un esfuerzo monumental por recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Draco dubitativo. ─ ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente; más de lo que puede considerarse normal proviniendo de ti.

Termina su frase con una socarrona sonrisa, pero detrás de esa máscara se vislumbra a la perfección algo de preocupación. Una leve esperanza comienza a instalarse en su pecho, a la vez que se pregunta si es posible que no le sea tan indiferente a Draco. Desafortunadamente, no puede responder a su pregunta, porque una precipitada Hermione lo toma del brazo y le exige que salgan rápidamente de la sala sin responder nada a nadie.

Harry no tiene idea de a que se refiere, ni mucho menos comprende el desarreglado estado de su amiga, mas no tiene tiempo de preguntar absolutamente nada, cuando la puerta se abre y por ella entran docenas de personas con cámaras y vuelaplumas a cuestas, preguntando quién es el misterioso joven que le ha robado el corazón, al cual se le declarará esta navidad.

─ ¡Vamos, Harry! ─ Hermione lo jala con fuerza, abriéndose paso a los empujones por entre los enardecidos periodistas que no paran de hacer preguntas. ─ ¡Camina!

Ante la desesperada reprimenda, Harry logra salir de su estupor y dirige sus pasos hacia la salida. Antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos, gira su rostro para tratar de disculparse con Draco con la mirada, pero éste parece haberse quedado petrificado en el lugar, con la vista fija en el reportero que le ha preguntado quién es el afortunado joven del que Harry Potter se ha enamorado.

* * *

 _24 de diciembre de 2006_

Dos días han pasado desde que el infierno se desatara. Dos días en los cuales Grimmauld Place se ha convertido en un campo de batalla. Por doquier pueden encontrarse rosas de todo color y perfume, cajas de bombones repletas de Amortentia y pergaminos chamuscados, algunos de los cuales aún ascienden hileras de humo.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia del secreto dueño del amor de Harry Potter se esparció más rápido que el vuelo de una snitch, por lo que no tardaron en arribar cientos de lechuzas a su casa con obsequios de supuestos admiradores y admiradoras (sí, también había mujeres a las que poco les importaba el hecho de que él sea absoluta e irremediablemente gay) con el fin de proclamar que eran ellos los amores de su vida.

Entre tantos objetos envenenados con Amortentia, cartas con promesas de todo tipo, y algún que otro vociferador exigiendo saber quién ha sido el responsable de apartar a Harry de su lado, el ex Gryffindor no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a incinerar toda correspondencia que llegara a su hogar hasta nuevo aviso.

Si Harry creyó que esto sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle esta semana, no contó con el hecho de la culpa que sentiría Hermione al haberlo puesto en esta lamentable situación. No recuerda cuántas veces la ha escuchado implorar por su perdón, a pesar de que Harry se ha cansado de aceptar sinceramente sus disculpas.

¿Y por qué motivo la ha perdonado tan rápidamente? Eso es algo simple de resolver. Una vez que lograron huir de todo ese tumulto de periodistas enardecidos, lo primero que Hermione se encargó de hacer fue averiguar la identidad del hombre o mujer que se encargó de esparcir su privada conversación. Como era de esperarse, Hermione no tardó en descubrir que había sido Justin Finch-Fletchley, el cual había viajado con ellos en el ascensor, quien se había encargado de regar el rumor por todo el ministerio. Al parecer, Justin aún tenía algo de resentimiento hacia Harry por no haber aceptado ser su pareja en la pasada fiesta de Halloween, y no encontró mejor forma de vengarse por el rechazo que desperdigar por doquier el rumor, con la clara intención de que éste llegara a oídos de periodistas.

Es por ello que, una vez que Hermione pudo confirmar la identidad del delator, se encargó de dejarle en claro que, la próxima vez que decidiera abrir su boca en relación a algo que no le compete, lo pensaría dos veces; porque Harry duda que alguien vuelva a confiarle un secreto a Justin después del desagradable hechizo que Hermione le ha lanzado. ¿Y cuál era ese conjuro? Nada más y nada menos que una reformada versión del que le propinó a Marietta Edgecombe en quinto año, sólo que los granos de Justin eran mucho más visibles, dolorosos y parecían estar repletos de una desagradable mucosidad amarilla.

Después de las molestias que se había tomado Hermione para dejar en absoluto ridículo a Justin, sólo por el simple hecho de contribuir a que su mejor amigo esté pasando un mal rato, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que suspirar y perdonar al instante a la peligrosa chica de cabello alborotado.

Harry vuelve a reír al recordar el claro temor que se vislumbra en el rostro de Justin cada vez que ve a Hermione, mientras se encarga de incinerar una carta de un tal Adonis Lovelace quien le promete una vida repleta de placer si acepta darle una oportunidad.

Repentinamente, las llamas de la chimenea se tornan esmeraldas, y por ella ingresa Hermione enfundada en un bello vestido color lavanda. La chica no parece sorprenderse por el desorden que recubre cada rincón de la sala, simplemente toma los pliegues de su vestido, lo eleva para evitar arrastrar con éste cualquier chamuscado objeto, y se acerca hacia donde Harry se halla.

─No entiendo por qué no le pides a Kreacher que desaparezca todo esto. ─Pregunta Hermione con confusión, mientras observa con desagrado las rosas color borgoña sobre la mesa ratona.

─Y yo no entiendo desde cuándo estás de acuerdo en que un elfo realice mi trabajo sucio. ─Replica Harry con una socarrona sonrisa, sabiendo que la ha puesto en jaque.

─Touché. ─Sin perder tiempo, Hermione lo observa de arriba abajo, tratando de decidir si el atuendo de Harry es acorde a la especial noche que está a punto de llevarse a cabo. Después de una minuciosa inspección, la inteligente joven parece quedar satisfecha y esboza una gran sonrisa. ─ ¿Lo ves? Te dije que la corbata plateada resaltaría aún más con la camisa negra. Estás muy guapo, Harry.

Harry se sonroja ante el cumplido de su amiga, mientras intenta retribuir el halago con unas adecuadas palabras, pero todas las que su cerebro parece brindarle suenan completamente tontas en su mente.

─Sin duda sorprenderás a Malfoy con tu atuendo. ─ Prosigue Hermione, con una socarrona sonrisa bailando en su rostro. ─Estoy segura de que jamás podrá olvidar lo que llevabas puesto el día que, finalmente, le confesaste tus sentimientos.

Por décima vez en el día, Harry suelta un lastimero gruñido y trata de implorarle con la vista que desista de llevar a cabo esta absurda idea. Sin embargo, Hermione le envía una de sus severas miradas, esas que advierten la llegada de una colosal tormenta si no son acatadas sus órdenes, dejándolo completamente impotente y sin escapatoria.

─Será mejor que nos demos prisa, porque la seguridad se ha intensificado este año.

Y sin decir más, Hermione lo toma del brazo y lo conduce en dirección a la encendida chimenea.

─ ¿No vamos a esperar por Ron? ─Pregunta Harry con desespero, intentando ganar tiempo.

─No. Todavía tiene que ayudarle a cerrar la tienda a George. ─Replica Hermione, aun sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos mientras toma un puñado de polvos flu ─Dijo que nos alcanzaría en la fiesta.

Sin darle tiempo a objetar nada, Hermione lo arrastra para que ingrese junto a ella. Una vez dentro de la chimenea, arroja los polvos y expresa claramente su próximo destino, uno que aterra en demasía a Harry.

Como si se tratase de una cruel broma, el viaje parece tornarse más rápido que de costumbre. En un simple pestañeo, ambos aterrizan en una pequeña sala que sólo consta de la chimenea en la que aún se hallan. Frente a ellos, Harry observa que son seis aurores los encargados de custodiar el ingreso, cerciorándose de que ambos entreguen sus varitas para una inspección, a la vez que les piden sus invitaciones. Astutamente, Hermione decidió ser quien guarde la tarjeta de Harry, previendo que éste pudiera encontrar una convincente excusa para huir de la fiesta al olvidar, adrede, su invitación.

Una vez que los aurores parecen confirmar sus identidades, les devuelven sus varitas y los invitan a pasar a través de una puerta que acaba de materializarse frente a la chimenea. Ambos amigos atraviesan el umbral y se encuentran con un amplio y finamente decorado salón, el cual se halla repleto de magos y brujas charlando animadamente. A su vez, se observan hombres y mujeres vestidos con los mismos atuendos blancos, algunos portando bandejas con finas copas de bebidas espumantes, y otros ofreciendo pequeños y elegantes bocadillos acordes a la aristocrática gala.

Tal derroche de elitismo asquea por completo a Harry, por lo que intenta encontrar sobre alguna de las mesas a los laterales, las cuales poseen diferentes aperitivos y bebidas, algo más fuerte que champagne para beber. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda huir hacia un apartado lugar donde cree haber visto algo que se parece al ron, una delicada y firme mano lo retiene.

─No olvides que tienes hasta medianoche, Harry. ─Le recuerda inútilmente Hermione, porque, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? ─ O seré yo quien se lo diga.

Harry asiente con resignación, y se apresura a dirigir sus pasos a la mesa que de seguro le brindará un poco de respiro. Sin duda estaba en lo cierto, aquello que sus ojos percibieron a la distancia era una costosa botella de un importado ron. Rápidamente toma una de las copas dispuestas alrededor de la misma y se sirve una generosa cantidad.

Es algo instantáneo. El primer sorbo que da le brinda un agradable ardor a su garganta y consigue relajar un poco sus tensionados músculos. Un inevitable y aliviado suspiro escapa de sus labios, luego de beber gran parte de su copa. Cuando siente que se halla lo suficientemente relajado como para intentar entablar una conversación con Draco sin balbucear incoherencias, gira sobre sus pasos y observa la concurrida sala, tratando de dar con el apuesto empresario.

Durante toda su búsqueda, Harry continúa bebiendo de su copa, rellenándola de inmediato cada vez que se vacía. No tiene idea de cuántas bebe hasta que, finalmente, logra hallarlo en la mesa opuesta a la que se encuentra él. Al principio, no reconoce la persona con la que está hablando, pero cuando la elegante mujer que lo acompaña mueve con gracia su cabello, Harry la identifica de inmediato.

Charlando animadamente con Draco, mientras lo sostiene de uno de sus brazos en un claro gesto que indica que ambos han venido como una pareja, se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

La sangre de Harry parece congelarse dentro de sus venas, a la vez que siente su corazón detenerse al ver a Draco tratar de disimular una carcajada ante algo que la joven susurra contra su oído. Ambos continúan su plática completamente ajenos al resto de los presentes, motivo por el cual no se percatan de la desahuciada mirada que Harry les dirige, antes de girarse con brusquedad y buscar en la mesa algo más fuerte que el ron para ingerir.

Junto a un rincón, encuentra una botella de whisky de fuego, y como si se tratase de un hombre perdido en el desierto, Harry se entrega a ese alcohólico oasis para tratar de destruir con ello el dolor que le produce el aniquilamiento de sus ilusiones.

Aunque quiere odiar a Parkinson con todas sus fuerzas por ser la persona que le ha robado a quien ama, Harry admite dentro de su mareado cerebro que ella no es culpable en lo absoluto. El único responsable de tener el corazón destrozado es el mismo Harry por haberse hecho falsas ilusiones con alguien que, claramente, es inalcanzable para él.

Harry trata, en verdad lo intenta, pero no encuentra nada que pueda recriminarle a Pansy. Ni siquiera puede atribuirle el hecho de ser una ladina y desagradable Slytherin, ya que la guerra había convertido a la malvada muchacha en una sarcástica, pero agradable y valiente joven que tuvo el coraje suficiente para disculparse sinceramente con cada persona a la que alguna vez dañó; y entre esas personas se encontraba Harry.

Entonces, ¿por qué motivo debería odiar a Pansy, siendo que aquella vez aceptó sus disculpas, sólo porque Draco prefiere estar con ella? Sin duda no podía comportarse como un niño pequeño. Debía aceptar los hechos como eran, por más que éstos destrocen con saña sus ilusiones.

Una nueva copa de whisky se pierde por su garganta, mas éste no da indicios de detenerse. Por el contrario, el amarillento contenido continúa rellenando su copa y haciendo que Harry pierda cualquier tipo de inhibición dentro de sí. Sus músculos parecen tornarse ligeros como una pluma, y Harry está convencido que podría ser capaz de volar si extendiera los brazos. El simple pensamiento hace que una ebria risita escape de sus labios, a la vez que apura el contenido de su copa.

─A este ritmo, no me sorprendería que terminaras desmayándote dentro de la fuente de ponche.

Esa sarcástica y masculina voz hace que todos los vellos de la nuca de Harry se eleven, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío lo recorre.

─No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Draco. ─Responde Harry con un intenso arrastre de palabras que delata su estado de ebriedad. ─ ¿Te llamé Draco?

Draco no puede hacer más que asentir con aturdimiento al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre, algo que Harry jamás se ha atrevido a hacer, ni siquiera en las muchas reuniones ministeriales que han compartido. A pesar de esto, lo que termina de instalar una genuina preocupación en el adinerado heredero es la infantil risita que Harry suelta.

─Draco… me gusta como suena. ─Se responde a sí mismo Harry, mientras suelta esas ebrias e inocentes risitas que tanto conmocionan a Draco. ─ Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad? ¿O es un _previlegio_ que sólo Parkinson tiene?

─Privilegio. ─Corrige automáticamente Draco, mientras observa con preocupación el estado de Harry.

─Eso dije. Previlegio. ¡Y respóndeme! ─Harry golpea el pecho de Draco, pero su estado de ebriedad parece haberle quitado toda su fuerza, por lo que éste último ni siquiera se inmuta.

─Creo que es hora de que busquemos a Granger. ─Dice Draco con tranquilidad, tratando de no asustar al joven frente a sí. ─Ven, Potter.

─ ¡Soy Harry, no Potter! ─Exclama Harry con fuerza, provocando que los magos que se encuentran cerca de ellos los observen con sorpresa. ─ ¿Por qué no puedes llamarme por mi nombre?

Draco suspira ante el infantil mohín que realiza el joven frente a sí, mientras intenta quitarle la copa de whiskey de la mano.

─De acuerdo. Harry. ¿Así está mejor? ─Dice con resignación, fallando estrepitosamente en quitarle la copa. Ante estos infructíferos intentos, Harry vuelve a soltar esa risita que tanto descoloca a Draco.

─No puedes atraparme. ─Responde Harry en una infantil tonada, mientras escapa una vez más de Draco. ─ Ni a la snitch, ni a la copa. No puedes atraparlas, Draco.

La acerada mirada de Draco refulge con algo de enfado ante las ebrias y punzantes palabras, mientras observa cómo Harry continúa regalándole esas inocentes risitas, similares a las de un niño pequeño que ha realizado una travesura. Decidiendo hacerle pagar por sus palabras, Draco aprovecha un descuido de Harry para tomarlo con fuerza de su brazo izquierdo y atraerlo hacia su pecho.

Harry parece quedar aturdido por el repentino movimiento y sin posibilidad de moverse, lo único que puede hacer es aspirar ese embriagante y costoso perfume que irradia del cuello de Draco. No tiene idea de qué fragancia es, lo único que sabe es que quiere despertar todas las mañanas junto al cuello de Draco para poder sentir ese exquisito aroma.

Al ver que parece haberlo tomado por sorpresa, Draco utiliza su mano libre y le quita la copa a Harry. Afortunadamente, éste último no parece interesado en perder su fuente de alcohol, y simplemente se acurruca más cerca del pecho del empresario.

Sin perder tiempo, Draco busca por toda la sala con la mirada para dar con Granger, hasta que finalmente la encuentra a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, charlando animadamente con Pansy. Rápidamente dirige sus pasos hacia el lugar en el que se encuentran, tratando de disimular lo más que puede el hecho de que lleva arrastrando consigo a un ebrio héroe del mundo mágico.

─Siento mucho tener que interrumpir su malintencionado parloteo acerca del provocador vestido de Lavender Brown. ─Exclama Draco con esfuerzo, tratando de ayudar a mantener en pie a Harry. ─Pero creo que deberías llevar a Potter a su casa, Granger.

─ ¡Soy Harry! ─Refuta Harry con un molesto arrastre de palabras que queda amortiguado contra el cuello de la camisa de Draco.

─No puede ser cierto. ─Hermione tapa su boca con una mano en un intento por enfatizar su sorpresa, o para evitar soltar una carcajada; a estas alturas nada sorprendería a Draco. Por su parte, Pansy no tiene inconveniente alguno en comenzar a reír como una paciente del área psiquiátrica de San Mungo, lo cual provoca que algo del contenido de su copa de champagne aterrice en el inmaculado suelo de mármol blanco. ─ ¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué diablos has hecho?

─ ¿No crees que deberías dejar los regaños para más tarde? ─Pregunta Draco con molestia, comenzando a notar que algunos curiosos magos a su alrededor los observan con avidez, como si esperaran obtener alguna clase se primicia. ─Deberías llevarlo a su hogar, Granger. Dudo que algún hechizo pueda eliminar la exorbitante cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido.

─Exar… exarbitente. ¿Qué es eso? ─Cuestiona Harry entre inocentes risitas, mientras se apega más al cuerpo de Draco. ─Usas palabras muy… muy… raras. No te entiendo.

Hermione observa la forma en que Harry parece aferrarse al cuerpo de Draco, como si él fuera un pequeño niño y Draco su oso de peluche favorito, y decide que quizás ésta sea una gran oportunidad para que su amigo consiga el valor para declararle sus sentimientos al rubio.

─Ven, llevémoslo al área de aparición.

Hermione comienza a caminar en dirección hacia las puertas donde se hallan las chimeneas para viajar por red flu y los puntos de aparición, por lo que Draco toma con firmeza el brazo de Harry y la sigue. Cerrando esta comitiva, se encuentra Pansy, quien se encarga de echar fulminantes miradas a cualquier mago o bruja que mantenga por más de dos segundos la vista puesta en ellos.

Una vez que los cuatro alcanzan su destino, Hermione le dedica una última culpable mirada a su ebrio amigo, y dice:

─Oye, Malfoy… Sé que es mucho pedir, pero… ─Hermione se detiene para morder su labio en un nervioso gesto, a la vez que le dedica una suplicante mirada al rubio heredero. ─ ¿Podrías llevarlo a Grimmauld Place?

─ ¿Qué? ─Exclama Draco con horror, como si su pregunta lo hubiera tomado completamente con la guardia baja. ─ ¿Por qué tengo que ser quien lo lleve a su casa? ¡Es _tu_ amigo, Granger!

─ ¡Lo sé! Créeme que, de poder hacerlo, lo haría; pero le prometí a Ron que nos encontraríamos en el salón, y si él llegara a aparecer y no nos encontrara, se preocuparía mucho. ─Suelta una suplicante mirada, implorando piedad en esos grises ojos que la observan con suspicacia, como si supiera que aquí hay gato encerrado, o en este caso, león encerrado.

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín, Draco! Sólo tienes que dejarlo en la sala de su hogar y regresar a la fiesta. No puede llevarte más de un minuto hacerlo. Estarás de regreso antes de que nosotras volvamos al salón para seguir criticando el impúdico vestido de Brown. ─Le ordena Pansy con irritación, totalmente cansada de escuchar el melodrama de su mejor amigo.

─ ¿Impádico? ¿Qué es impádico? ─Cuestiona Harry contra el pecho de Draco, a la vez que vuelve a soltar esa extraña e infantil risita. ─Tu novia también habla raro, Draco.

─ ¿Novia? ¡Vaya que estás ebrio, Potter! Nadie en su sano juicio podría creer que Draco es heterosexual. ─Suelta Pansy con diversión, mientras vuelve a reír con fuerza.

Rápidamente, Draco le regala una fulminante mirada a su ladina amiga, pero ésta simplemente le saca la lengua en clara burla a su amenaza velada. Hermione, por su parte, piensa que los astros se han alineado para facilitarle el camino a Harry, sin duda hoy será el día en el que estos dos finalmente estén juntos.

─Bien, lo llevaré. ─ Responde con resignación Draco, mientras recarga el inerte cuerpo de Harry contra sí.

─Harry vive en el número doce de Gimmauld Place. ¿Sabes dónde es?

─Sí. Acompañé una vez a mi madre a visitar a mi tía-abuela Walburga. Era muy pequeño, pero aún recuerdo cómo solía disfrutar de ostentar las cabezas de los elfos que tenía colgadas como trofeos. ─Responde Draco con una desagradable mueca tiñendo sus facciones. ─Por lo que más quieras, dime que Potter se deshizo de ellas.

─Sí, no te preocupes. Ya no hay cabezas de elfo, ni nada más siniestro que cajas de bombones repletas de Amortentia. ─Deja salir Hermione con diversión. ─Así que, si fuera tú, no comería nada de lo que haya en la sala.

Ante esto, Draco le pregunta con la mirada a qué se refiere, pero Hermione se apresura a tomar un puñado de polvos flu de la vasija junto a la chimenea. Con la ayuda de Pansy, logran hacer que los dos ingresen en la chimenea, y una vez dentro, Hermione le coloca en la desocupada mano de Draco el polvo que los llevará a Grimmauld Place.

Draco les da una última recelosa mirada, y se desaparece con un ebrio joven a cuestas. Una vez que las llamas verdes se apagan, ambas jóvenes chocan sus manos en un victorioso gesto, mientras se felicitan internamente por haber contribuido a que sus dos despistados amigos tengan la posibilidad de estar juntos de una vez por todas.

* * *

El viaje se vuelve una completa tortura para Draco, ya que debe controlar que un inquieto Harry no quede atrapado en alguna incorrecta chimenea. Por fortuna, alcanzan su destino justo antes de que Harry adquiera una preocupante tonalidad verde.

─No me siento bien. ─Dice tomándose el estómago.

─ ¡Oh, Merlín! Dime que no vas a vomitar sobre mi cuello.

Con prisa, Draco sale de la chimenea y trata de recostar a Harry sobre el amplio sillón frente a ésta, pero el gran desorden de cajas de bombones y cartas que hay en el suelo hacen que su camino se vea obstruido, dificultándoles el acceso. Afortunadamente, Draco posee la fuerza suficiente para maniobrar el pequeño cuerpo de Harry a su antojo, incluso en estas condiciones.

Aunque Harry no puede evitar soltar involuntarias risitas, su cabeza no para de girar a gran velocidad, provocándole una desagradable sensación de inestabilidad que lo vuelve completamente vulnerable. Y sólo es un breve lapso de tiempo, pero para Harry parecen haber pasado varias horas hasta que finalmente puede recostar su embotada cabeza contra uno de los cojines del sofá. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse con pesadez, sin embargo, Harry cree que no hay nada de malo con entornar sus párpados y dormitar por unos segundos, al menos hasta que Draco pueda hacer que el piso bajo sus pies deje de girar a gran velocidad.

* * *

 _25 de diciembre de 2006_

La molesta luz solar que ingresa por algún lugar de su habitación arranca un ronco y molesto gruñido de Harry. Esa fastidiosa luminosidad no hace más que incrementar el terrible dolor de cabeza que punza cada centímetro de su cerebro, el cual parece estar siendo taladrado con un martillo mecánico. Mas Harry no tiene tiempo suficiente para intentar buscar a tientas su varita para cerrar las cortinas, ya que escucha el sonido que éstas hacen al cubrir toda la ventana.

El alivio para sus ojos es instantáneo, por lo que suelta un placentero gemido. Por desgracia, un atroz dolor en su espalda baja lo saca de ese letárgico estado en el que se encuentra. Harry no comprende a qué se debe ese extraño malestar, lo único que tiene en claro es que su cerebro parece estar relleno de una pegajosa sustancia que oprime con fuerza su cabeza para escapar.

Rápidamente, trata de hacer memoria sobre el motivo por el que se encuentra en tal estado. Sin embargo, su mente no parece estar dispuesta a colaborar por completo y simplemente contribuye con esporádicos fragmentos de inconexos recuerdos. Decidiendo que la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurrió la noche anterior pesa más que su aletargado estado, Harry reúne toda su fuerza de voluntad y abre sus ojos.

Lo primero que descubre es que no se halla en su habitación, sino en el viejo sofá de su sala de estar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Acaso Hermione y Ron lo habrían traído? Pero más importante aún, ¿por qué no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido anoche?

─Veo que despertaste.

Esa voz… no, no podía ser cierto. Él realmente no podía estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Harry se levanta del sofá como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, lo cual es una muy mala idea, porque su embotada cabeza comienza a girar a alarmante velocidad. ¿O es el piso el que gira? No lo sabe, lo único que tiene claro es que quiere que se detenga de inmediato.

─ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ─Pregunta Harry con confusión, mientras intenta detener con sus manos el gran mareo que siente.

─ Así que he vuelto a ser Malfoy, ¿verdad? ─Responde Draco una especie de resignación que desorienta aún más a Harry. Al ver la clara confusión en el ex Gryffindor, Draco se apresura a aclarar sus palabras, esperando con ello que recuerde algo de la pasada noche. ─Anoche parecías no poder parar de llamarme por mi nombre.

Al oír esas palabras de boca de Draco, las mejillas de Harry adquieren una preocupante tonalidad escarlata. Los engranajes dentro de su mente comienzan a pensar que el dolor en la parte trasera de su espalda tiene que estar relacionado a su, al parecer, incapacidad por dejar de nombrar a Malfoy por su nombre de pila. Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

─ Acaso… anoche, tú y yo… ya sabes. ─Harry balbucea y gesticula con sus manos, sin saber cómo realizar esa pregunta que tan vergonzosa es.

─ ¡Claro que no, Potter! ¿Por quién me tomas? ─Replica con enfado Draco, como si su pregunta lo ofendiera en demasía. Y esto termina por aniquilar cualquier ínfima esperanza que Harry haya guardado en lo más recóndito de su ser. Sin embargo, Draco no parece dispuesto a dar por zanjado el tema, y continúa despotricando contra un aturdido Harry. ─ ¡Estabas completamente ebrio! ¡Eso sería una violación!

Rápidamente, Harry se da cuenta de lo acusadoras que deben haberse oído esas palabras de su boca, por lo que se apresura a tratar de enmendar su error.

─No… yo no quise…

─ ¿Acaso es tan bajo el concepto que tienes de mí, que me crees capaz de aprovecharme de alguien que no se encuentra en su sano juicio para brindarme su consentimiento?

Las acusadoras palabras de Draco hacen que Harry sienta deseos de golpear su cabeza contra la pared por haber conseguido ofender a la persona que, al parecer, se ha encargado de velar por su bienestar durante toda la noche.

─Lo siento. No pretendía…

─ Olvídalo, ¿quieres? ─Interrumpe Draco, mientras se levanta de la butaca en la que se hallaba sentado, y dirige sus pasos a la chimenea. No obstante, antes de tomar un puñado de polvos flu y desaparecer, Draco gira y dice: ─Sobre la mesa ratona tienes una poción para el dolor de cabeza y una jarra con agua.

Las esmeraldas llamas de la chimenea envuelven por completo a Draco y lo desaparecen hacia su mansión, dejando detrás de sí a un desolado y arrepentido Harry.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa así, sentado en el sofá, observando la vacía y apagada chimenea. De lo único que está seguro es de que acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo entero, es entonces cuando se percata de que sus pies están descalzos sobre el frío suelo de la sala. Al parecer, Draco le había quitado sus zapatos en algún momento de la noche para que pudiera dormir con mayor comodidad.

Y como su cerebro parece tener una masoquista vena, envía las señales adecuadas para tratar de descubrir qué otras cosas ha hecho Draco sólo para cuidar de él. De inmediato, Harry se percata de la cálida manta que descansa alborotada en el sofá. Claramente Draco le había pedido a Kreacher que le trajera una manta para cubrirlo, ¿o quizás había sido el mismo Draco quien la había conjurado?

Algunos vagos momentos de la noche anterior comienzan a regresar a su aturdida mente, pero éstos no son suficientes para recordar por completo. Lo único que Harry realmente tiene la certeza de que ocurrió es que Draco aflojó su corbata antes de recostarlo. ¡Y cómo olvidarlo, si estuvo a punto de besarlo! Sin embargo, Harry no puede recordar qué más sucedió luego de su fallido intento.

Un enfadado gruñido escapa de sus labios y de inmediato percibe unos irrefrenables deseos de destrozar algo, lo que sea, con tal de quitar de sí esa sensación de impotencia. A su mente vienen las imágenes de las cartas de sus "admiradores" que aún no ha incinerado, por lo que Harry decide que éstas serán una buena manera de descargar su frustración.

Con prisa busca su varita, pero no la encuentra por ningún lado de la, extrañamente, ordenada sala. Con asombro, Harry observa que no ha quedado rastro alguno de los chamuscados pergaminos, ni de los envoltorios que recubrían el piso. Por otro lado, las cartas que aún no habían sido abiertas descansaban pulcramente ordenadas en una fila sobre la pequeña mesa ratona. A su lado, estaban las cajas con los envenenados bombones, y sobre unos estantes a distancia del sofá, habían sido colocadas todas las rosas que todavía no se habían echado a perder.

No puede asegurarlo, pero Harry está convencido de que Draco ha sido el responsable de ordenar todo el alboroto que recubría su sala. Este pensamiento provoca que esa sensación de culpabilidad se incremente dentro de su pecho, generándole una opresora sensación que le dificulta respirar. Los deseos de destrozar algo se reanudan, por lo que vuelve a intentar dar con su varita.

Un agudo dolor en la parte baja de su espalda lo descoloca, motivo por el cual Harry gira y observa qué es lo que le está haciendo daño. Y como si de una gran ironía se tratase, aquello que tanto había buscado era justamente lo que logró ocasionar que soltara esas tontas palabras frente a Draco.

Su varita. Era eso lo que ocasionaba ese dolor en su espalda baja. Con pesar, Harry recuerda que la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón antes de colocarse la túnica. Es inevitable, pero a su mente llega la imagen de un molesto Alastor Moody, recriminándole que jamás deben colocarse las varitas en los bolsillos traseros porque es peligroso; aunque Harry nunca creyó que el peligro del que hablaba podía referirse a perder la oportunidad de decirle a Draco lo que siente, en especial ahora que sabe que tiene una gran chance de ser correspondido. Porque, ¿quién aceptaría quedarse despierto toda la noche a cuidarlo de su estado de embriaguez, si no tuviera al menos un mínimo de afecto por él? Pero más importante aún, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente caballero y buena persona, como para declinar los avances que realizó bajo los efectos del alcohol, sólo por el simple hecho de que, en esas condiciones, Harry no podía ser capaz de brindar su consentimiento?

Todo esto no hace más que sacar desde lo más profundo de sí esa valentía que tanto había permanecido oculta, con el único e importante propósito de decirle a Draco que está total e irremediablemente enamorado de él.

Con renovadas fuerzas, Harry se apresura a colocarse los zapatos y salir en búsqueda de la única persona que puede ayudarle a recordar algo de la pasada noche.

* * *

En menos de lo que tarda una manecilla del reloj en contar un segundo, Harry aterriza en la casa de Hermione. Sin perder tiempo, golpea con insistencia la aldaba sobre la puerta, mientras se pregunta si se encuentra despierta a estas horas de la mañana. Sólo espera no haber interrumpido ningún momento íntimo entre sus amigos, porque realmente Harry no desearía ser partícipe de lo que sea que ellos hagan en su cama.

Afortunadamente, Hermione abre la puerta unos segundos después y no presenta indicios de haber estado teniendo relaciones con su esposo. Por el contrario, la joven se halla vestida con ropa cómoda y algo desgastada, mientras sostiene en una de sus manos un viejo plumero.

─ ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperábamos hasta la noche. ─Pregunta con sorpresa Hermione, a la vez que se aparta para brindarle acceso a su casa.

─Necesito tu ayuda, Hermione.

Sólo entonces, Hermione se percata de que la vestimenta que lleva Harry es la misma que la de anoche, por lo cual no tarda en concluir que algo no debió de haber salido como lo habían planeado.

─ Harry James Potter… ¿Qué hiciste? ─Cuestiona con un acusador tono, mientras mueve amenazante el plumero frente al rostro de Harry.

─ ¿Yo? ¿Por qué das por sentado que ha sido culpa mía? ─Pregunta Harry con una ultrajada mueca, no pudiendo creer que su amiga lo haya culpado automáticamente a él, sin conocer siquiera los hechos.

─ ¡Porque, claramente, has hecho algo para que estés aquí pidiéndome ayuda, en lugar de acurrucado en la cama con Draco!

─ ¡Oh, Hermione! Me prometiste que no mencionarías la vida sexual de Harry y el hurón. No podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza por el resto del día. ─Grita Ron con incomodidad desde lo que parece ser la cocina. ─Sin ofender, Harry.

─No veo por qué debería de ofenderme. ─Replica Harry con sarcasmo, mientras le echa una fulminante mirada a Hermione. ─ ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Hermione lo observa con fastidio durante unos segundos, no decidiéndose si concederle el deseo a Harry, o simplemente golpearlo con el plumero que aun sostiene en sus manos. Finalmente, la parte sensata de su cerebro prima sobre la emocional, y le indica con un gesto que comience a brindarle más detalles sobre qué es aquello en lo que requiere su ayuda.

Al ver que Hermione no muestra intensiones de golpearlo con el plumero, Harry relaja un poco su tensionada postura y comienza a explicarse.

─Necesito saber si hay alguna manera de poder ver mis recuerdos de anoche.

─ ¿Para qué quieres verlos? ¿Acaso quiere rememorar toda tu ardiente noche con lujo de detalle?

─ ¡Hermione! ─Gritan Ron y Harry desde lugares diferentes, pero igualmente acongojados.

─Por última vez, no me acosté con Draco. ─Replica con fastidio Harry, regalándole una mordaz mirada a su sorprendida amiga. ─De hecho, ni siquiera le dije lo que siento.

─ ¿Qué no hiciste qué? Harry James…

─ Ahórrate el sermón, ¿quieres? Aún pienso decírselo, pero realmente necesito saber qué otras cosas estúpidas le dije ayer en mi estado de embriaguez.

Hermione decide dejar la reprimenda para otra ocasión al ver que esa extraviada valentía y decisión ha retornado a la vida de su amigo. Es por ello que, sin decir palabra, toma a Harry del brazo y lo conduce hacia adelante.

─ ¡Ron! Estaremos en mi estudio. ─Grita Hermione en dirección a la cocina, para hacerle saber dónde estarán en caso de que quiera unirse a ellos.

─ ¡De acuerdo!

Pero Ron no parece muy interesado en conocer algo de lo que Harry y Draco hicieron anoche, por lo que simplemente comienza a lavar los platos sucios. Hermione y Harry ruedan los ojos y se dirigen de inmediato a la pequeña habitación que la joven utiliza como oficina. Una vez que ingresan y cierran la puerta, Hermione saca de un armario un pensadero.

Haciéndole señas a Harry para que acerque, lo invita a colocar sus recuerdos dentro del instrumento.

─ ¿Estás segura de que funcionará? Quiero decir, realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche. ─Pregunta con desconfianza Harry, mientras remueve con su varita esa especie de gas licuado que recubre la superficie del pensadero.

─Sí, estoy segura. Tu estado de embriaguez no tendría por qué interferir en el recuerdo. Esas memorias están guardadas en tu subconsciente, Harry. Por más que el alcohol haya colocado una especie de bloqueo a éstas, serás capaz de verlas nítidamente mediante el pensadero.

Creyendo fervientemente en las palabras de Hermione, y sin querer perder más tiempo, coloca dentro del pensadero los pocos retazos de recuerdos que conserva de la pasada noche. Una vez que cree estar listo, toma la mano de Hermione y la invita a observarlos con él. Por su parte, Hermione le sonríe y aprieta su mano para infundirle algo de valor, y sin decir más, ambos amigos se adentran en los pensamientos de Harry.

Lo primero que se materializa frente a ellos es la desordenada sala de estar de Grimmauld Place, con lo cual Harry comprueba que no fue Kreacher quien limpió el recinto. A unos pasos de distancia, y saliendo de la chimenea, observa cómo Draco arrastra a un casi desmayado Harry.

─ _No me siento bien._

─ _¡Oh, Merlín! Dime que no vas a vomitar sobre mi cuello._

Harry siente un rastro de vergüenza asomar por sus mejillas e instalarse en ellas en forma de un leve sonrojo al verse en tal penoso estado, en especial frente a Draco. Rápidamente, Hermione jala el brazo de Harry y se apresura a seguir a los dos magos del recuerdo. Una vez que los alcanzan, observan cómo Draco recuesta con mucho cuidado el inerte cuerpo de Harry sobre el sillón.

─ _Espera aquí, te traeré un vaso de agua. ─_ Dice Draco con suavidad, tratando de encontrar con la mirada la puerta de la cocina.

─ _¡No! ¡Quédate! ─_ El Harry del recuerdo jala a Draco, y sorprendentemente, logra desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para hacer que éste se siente a su lado en el sillón. _─Tengo que decirte algo impor… importante. Antes de… antes de que Hermione lo haga._

─ _Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, estoy seguro de que puede esperar a que…_

─ _¡No! No puede._

Harry siente que sus mejillas estallarán en cualquier momento producto de la vergüenza que le provoca observar el lamentable espectáculo que ha realizado la noche anterior. Por su parte, Hermione suelta una divertida risita, la cual hace que Harry la mire con reproche. Sin embargo, ninguno de los puede decir nada, ya que el Draco del recuerdo vuelve a hablar.

─ _Está bien… ¿qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar ni un segundo?_ ─Se escucha preguntar a Draco con resignación, como si estuviera lidiando con un niño particularmente caprichoso.

─ _Es… Tú eres…_

El Harry del recuerdo suelta una tímida risita, como si no tuviera demasiado en claro cómo decir aquello que tanto ha insistido expresar. Inconscientemente, éste retuerce su corbata en lo que el Harry sobrio reconoce como un nervioso gesto. Al ver que el ebrio Harry parece estar ahorcándose con el dichoso pedazo de tela, Draco se apresura a apartar sus manos y aflojarle él mismo el tirante nudo de la corbata.

Cuando ésta queda suelta alrededor del cuello de la negra camisa, quita sus manos e intenta apartarse. No obstante, el Harry del recuerdo no parece conforme con el alejamiento y se acerca hasta posarse a ínfimos centímetros de los labios de Draco.

─ _Me gustan tus ojos, Draco._

Harry y Hermione observan cómo las pupilas de Draco se dilatan, a la vez que sus manos se posan sobre el pecho del ebrio Harry, en un claro intento por apartarlo de sí. Y si Harry creyó que sus mejillas no podían encenderse aún más, esta imagen termina de refutar su idea. Lo único que lamenta es no poder ser capaz de recordar la sensación de las manos de Draco sobre su pecho.

─ _No sabes lo que dices._ ─Responde Draco con un incrédulo balanceo de su cabeza, como si pensara que Harry, en su alcoholizado estado, no fuera capaz de decir más que mentiras.

─ _¡Es cierto! Siempre me han gustado._ ─Replica enfadado el Harry de recuerdo, sin detener ese avance que lo acerca a cada paso a los labios de Draco. _─Siempre me has gustado, Draco._

Y sin más, el Harry del recuerdo cierra los ojos y se lanza hacia adelante para besarlo, pero Draco logra zafarse a tiempo y lo aparta de sí con algo más de fuerza, lo cual instala en el ebrio Harry una decepcionada mirada.

─ _No… no podemos hacer esto. No ahora, ni de esta forma._ ─Continúa apartándolo Draco, mientras intenta hacer que Harry no vuelva a acercarse.

─ _¿Por qué no?_ ─Pregunta el Harry del recuerdo, no comprendiendo qué ha hecho mal.

─ _Porque estás ebrio, Potter._ ─ Responde tajantemente, aumentando la distancia entre ambos, y Harry no puede evitar cuestionarse si la insistencia de Draco por mantener las distancias se debe a los accionares de su ebrio ser, o tienen algo que ver con el hecho de no sucumbir ante la provocación. _─ Y mañana, cuando todo el efecto del alcohol se haya retirado de tu ser, te arrepentirás de absolutamente todo lo que has dicho o intentado hacer._

─ _No voy a arrepentirme, Draco. En verdad quiero hacer esto. En verdad te deseo, Draco._ ─El Harry del recuerdo intenta volver a acercarse a los labios de Draco, pero nuevamente es detenido.

─ _No vuelvas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, Harry._ ─Replica Draco con un lastimero gesto, y Harry y Hermione pueden ver con claridad el inmenso esfuerzo que éste realiza para no ceder ante sus más primitivos deseos. _─Por favor, detente._

─ _Pero…_

─ _Mira, te prometo que mañana, cuando estés sobrio, hablaremos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?_ ─Deja salir en un conciliador tono, ayudando a recostar al Harry del recuerdo.

─ _¿Lo prometes?_ ─Pregunta con un ilusionado e infantil tono un ebrio Harry que comienza a sucumbir ante el cansancio, mientras permite que Draco le quite los zapatos y lo arrope con una manta que ha conjurado.

─ _Lo prometo._ ─Responde Draco, acariciando imperceptiblemente la mejilla izquierda del Harry que, finalmente, termina de cerrar sus ojos.

Repentinamente, todo se torna oscuro a su alrededor, indicando con ello que el recuerdo ha terminado. No obstante, Harry no parece percatarse de este hecho, y simplemente permanece con la vista fija en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Draco. Al ver que Harry no muestra indicios de querer salir del pensadero, Hermione toma con delicadeza una de las temblorosas manos de su amigo y los trae nuevamente a los confines de su pequeño estudio.

La tenue luz que se filtra por la ventana despierta a Harry de esa ensoñación en la que ha caído. Con prisa, recoge el recuerdo del pensadero y vuelve a guardarlo dentro de su mente. Luego besar la mejilla de su mejor amiga y agradecerle por su ayuda, sale a gran velocidad hacia una particularmente encapotada mañana, con un único y decidido ideal danzando por su mente… encontrar a Draco.

Harry no se detiene a pensar dónde puede llegar a estar su rubia debilidad, simplemente se guía por esa corazonada que tantas veces lo ha encaminado a tomar la correcta elección, misma que está gritándole dentro de su cabeza que se dirija a la mansión Malfoy, y se desaparece en un pestañeo.

Cuando sus pies aterrizan sobre suelo firme, Harry abre sus ojos y descubre con asombro el radical cambio que ha sufrido la mansión de la familia Malfoy. Totalmente fascinado, observa que nada de la sombría residencia parece haber sobrevivido a las remodelaciones. Por doquier, es posible apreciar elegantes y brillantes decoraciones navideñas que resaltan, de ser posible, la belleza de todo el jardín de rosas blancas.

Harry observa con fascinación la intensa blancura de las rosas, y piensa que jamás ha visto una flor tan hermosa como las que recubren todo el camino de entrada de la mansión. Sin duda ninguna de las rosas que sus admiradores le enviaron podían hacerles juicio a estos majestuosos pimpollos. Tan ensimismado se encuentra apreciando una rosa particularmente grande, que no se percata del sorprendido joven que lo observa desde uno de los laterales que conducen a una fastuosa fuente.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? ─Pregunta Draco con algo de recelo, como si esperara que Harry fuera a enfadarse con él por traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

─Son hermosas. ─Dice Harry señalando a la rosa que tiene más cerca, sin atreverse a tomar el valor suficiente para girar y posar su vista en esos acerados ojos.

─Mi madre es quien se encarga de cuidarlas.

Harry asiente para hacerle saber que lo ha escuchado, mientras utiliza esos ínfimos segundos para reunir todo el coraje que posee para decir aquello por lo que ha venido. Finalmente, y antes de que Draco vuelva a preguntarle qué está haciendo aquí, se gira y lo observa con una decidida mirada en su intensa mirada esmeralda.

─Estoy aquí para hacerte cumplir tu promesa.

─ ¿Mi promesa? ─Pregunta Draco con confusión, no comprendiendo de qué está hablando el bajito y poderoso mago frente a él.

─Anoche, me prometiste que hablaríamos sobre lo ocurrido cuando estuviera sobrio. Y como puedes apreciar… ─Dice Harry extendiendo sus manos, como si quisiera demostrarle que se halla íntegro. ─ …estoy sobrio.

Draco no parece sorprenderse, simplemente lo observa con cansancio y algo de resignación, como si hubiera sabido de antemano que Harry no dejaría el tema inconcluso. Y quizás lo sabía, después de todo, lleva años conociendo a conciencia la forma en que piensa su ex rival.

No queriendo retrasar esto que tanto han evadido durante años, Harry da unos pasos hacia delante, hasta posarse a escasos centímetros del rostro de Draco.

─Estabas en lo cierto. ─Dice Harry con seriedad, sin apartar la vista de los atentos ojos de Draco. ─Cuando me dijiste que, una vez que el efecto del alcohol se haya retirado, me arrepentiría. Lo cierto es que no me gustas.

Ante estas palabras, la mirada de Draco se nubla con algo que Harry reconoce como decepción y tristeza, sin embargo, en resto de ese afilado rostro no da indicios de inmutarse. No queriendo que sus palabras se malinterpreten, Harry toma aire y suelta contra los labios de Draco en un suave susurro aquello que tanto ha acallado.

─No sólo me gustas, Draco. Me he enamorado de ti.

Y sin decir más, se para sobre la punta de sus pies y acorta el molesto espacio que los separa, para unir sus labios en lo que será su primer beso. Por su parte, Draco sale con rapidez de la inicial sorpresa que la acción de Harry le ha producido, y se inclina hacia abajo para facilitarle una mayor comodidad al ex Gryffindor. Automáticamente, Harry aprovecha este cambio de postura para enterrar sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello rubio que tanto le gusta, mientras siente las manos de Draco colocarse con posesividad en su espalda baja.

No tienen idea de cuánto tiempo pasan así, besándose con toda esa pasión que tanto han ocultado hacia el otro, ni tampoco les importa. Lo único que existe, aquí y ahora, son sus incontenibles deseos por fundirse en esa vorágine que los llena por completo.

Como si el mismísimo cielo fuera testigo del importante momento por el que Harry y Draco están pasando, la anormalidad climática vivida estas semanas desaparece cuando comienzan a descender pequeños copos de nieve desde el encapotado cielo. Un helado viento empieza a soplar por cada rincón del hemisferio norte, a la vez que se incrementa la velocidad con la que la nieve aterriza sobre los jardines de la mansión, lo cual avecina la primera nevada del año y el regreso del invierno.

Y ajenos a la fuerte nevisca que se está produciendo a sus alrededores, Harry y Draco continúan disfrutando de expresar ese poderoso sentimiento que tantos dolores de cabeza les ha causado, pero que ha sido capaz de erradicar para siempre el vacío dentro de sus corazones.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** si llegaron hasta aquí, se los agradezco infinitamente. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.  
Antes de dejarlos ir, quiero desearles un gran año. Ojalá que todos sus sueños se cumplan.

Con suerte, y si mi musa se inspira, nos leernos más seguido. Besito enorme.


End file.
